playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Overlad
Overlad '''is the fourth Overlord from the Overlord series. Biography '''THE DEMON LORD OF NORDBERG The fourth Overlord, or known as Overlad or the Witch-Boy, is currently the last Overlord. Overlad was the son of the legendary third Overlord who was currently trapped in the Infernal Abyss. His mother, left the Dark Tower and was found outside the gates of Nordberg. The third Overlord's empire was destroyed due to the Great Cataclysm that destroyed the upper levels of the Dark Tower. Overlad, who is still a boy, was found by a group of brown minions near the town's outskirts. Many disliked Overlad. But there is one person named Kelda who has a mild crush on him. Then, he was raised by minion master Gnarl, and rose to become an Overlord. THE LEGACY OF OVERLAD *Overlord 2 (PS3) Arcade Opening Overlad feels a strange power near Nordberg. Since Gnarl left him, he has heard a lot of news around Nordberg. About certain people who wants this strange power. Overlad feels that this strange power must have a connection to his father who is trapped in the Infernal Abyss. But, Overlad "snaps-out" of the power's connection to his father. Then, Overlad decides he will take this strange power source for himself to wreck havoc not only in his world but in the others' world. Rival Name : '''Lord Gromgard '''Reason : '''Overlad was walking at the rival stage. Then, he sees another warrior who resembles him a lot. Then, Overlad approaches the warrior. The warrior, which is Lord Gromgard, stares at Overlad, so does Overlad. Lord Gromgard was angry when he sees Overlad is an "impostor". Overlad commands Gromgard to reveal himself. Gromgard says that he is the first Overlord. Overlad doesn't believe this and reveals himself as the fourth Overlord. Hearing this, Gromgard offers a truce to Overlad. But, Overlad refuses the offer and prepares to fight, saying that this "magical" source of power belongs to him. While Gromgard says that the power source is destined for him, Gromgard prepares himself to battle Overlad. '''Connection : '''Both of these characters are from the Overlord series. Both of these characters are also the "Alpha and Omega" of the Overlords. While Lord Gromgard is the "first" Overlord, Overlad was currently the fourth Overlord, which is currently the latest Overlord. Both of these Overlords have minion master Gnarl as their "advisor" or "second in command of the minions". Gromgard doesn't like any type of woman due to the fact his sister is cruel to him, while Overlad loves woman than his father, which is an inheritance. Ending After, Overlad took Polygon Man's power, Overlad began to conquer other worlds. The first world he conquered was successfull. The 2nd world he conquered also was completely successfull. Even annihilating the ruler of the second world himself. Then, Overlad began to wonder, which world shall he conquer. After deciding which one to conquer, Overlad sets another conquering quest. '''Transcript : *'Overlad : '"Hahahaha! This is far too easy! (Overlad holds a dead Shao Kahn)" *'Kelda : '"Ah, I am impressed, Witch Boy (laughs)." *'Overlad : '"Right.... the power I gained.... is unstoppable!" *'Kelda : '"Then, where shall we continue our path of destruction" *'Overlad : '"Everywhere! We shall walk into a random path that leads to another world!" *'Kelda : '"How about this world I heard that it has many fighters and warriors that is known to have 'iron fists'. *'Overlad : '"Good idea. Minions!" *'Minions : '"Huh?" *'Overlad : '"We found another world to destroy! Our mistress Kelda says there is many contender there! Let us destroy their world!" *'Minions : '"(Loud cheers)" *'Kelda : '"Now, that is what a real Overlord does." *'Overlad : '"We still have jobs to do." Gameplay Overlad was a medium speed character. However, his AP gain is very large. Each of his hits generates a large amount of AP. His offensive power also packs a punch. Like Lord Gromgard, his attacks also chained each other, allowing a near endless stream of attacks. Air version is executed in the same way but in air. Movelist *'Leviathan Strike : '(Square) Overlad jumps and slashes his sword that forms a crescent moon like symbol *'Shoulder Cannon : '(Left stick right + Square) Overlad bashes his enemy with his shoulder while dashing. Can have a follow up by pressing the same button and doing the same left stick motion. *'Guard's Breaker : '(Left stick down + Square) Overlad jumps and lands on his enemy in a dropkick like motion. Unblockable. Air version resembles a ground pound, but with legs. *'Storm Assault : '(Left stick left + Square) Overlad does an upward slash with his sword twice. Good for anti-air. *'Valorous Strike : '(Left stick up + Square) Overlad does a slash similar to the Leviathan Strike but without jumping. Knocks down enemy. *'Frozen Fountain : '(Triangle) Overlad stabs his sword to the ground that generates blue colored icy shockwave that has a nice range. *'Death Fountain : '(Left stick up + Triangle) Overlad stabs his sword to his enemy. The sword pierces the enemy, so it can hit another enemy behind the victim. Drains AP and delivers it to Overlad's AP. *'Revenge Of The Overlord : '(Left stick down + Triangle) Overlad throws his sword to his enemy. Air version makes Overlad throws his sword 45 degree. *'Domination : '(Left stick right + Triangle) Overlad delivers a strong frontal right leg kick. *'Judgement Cannon : '(Left stick left + Triangle) Overlad blasts a dark energy from his palm. Shotgun like effect, knocks back and down enemies. Limited range. *'Shockwave Halo : '(Circle) Overlad delivers a mighty-earth-shattering shockwave. *'Lightning Whip : '(Right stick right + Circle) Overlad blasts a whip-like-thunder to his enemy. *'Destruction Target : '(Right stick left + Circle) Overlad points his enemy with his palm and his enemy falls down and grants Overlad a large amount of AP. Long range. Projectile indicated by a semi-transparent blue colored line that is projected from Overlad's palm. *'Combustion : '(Right stick down + Circle) Overlad burns his enemies in an area of effect. Causes Overlad to gain 20 AP every second for 10 seconds. *'Shock Shield : '(Right stick up + Circle) Overlad casts a shield that protects him and knocks back enemies that tries to harm him for 5 seconds. Every time enemy tries to harm Overlad, Overlad will get 5 AP. Throw Moves *'Spell Driver : '(Right stick right/ Left stick right) Overlad throws his enemy to the air and Overlad teleports to the air. Then, Overlad blasts his enemy with his lighning whip, sending them back to the ground. *'No Rush : '(Right stick down/ Left stick down) Overlad grabs his enemy's face and slams it to the ground 5 times. Grants 30 AP. *'Frontier Slam : '(RIght stick up/ Left stick up/ Left stick down/ Right stick down) Overlad spins his enemy and slams them to the ground. Trigger Moves *Item pick-up : R1 *Block : L1 *Evade : L1 + Left stick to the right/ left Super Moves *'Soul Cracker (Level 1) : '''Overlad dashes to his enemy and suddenly his armor lets out a massive burst of electricity, insta killing everyone near him in a massive range. *'Conqueror Of The World (Level 2) : 'Overlad commands his minions to attack Overlad's enemies. Insta kills everyone and grants Overlad 10 AP every kill. *'Fallen Towers (Level 3) : 'Cinematic. Overlad summons 5 Dark Tower miniatures. Then, for 10 seconds, press Square to fire electricity at the enemies. Electricity explodes. After that, the miniatures fall and insta kills every enemies. Quotes *When selected : **"Prepare to face your doom." **"Feel the Overlord's power!" **"You have one last chance to live." *Prematch : **"How awful are you?" *Item Pick-up : **"If the browns are here, I will give this to them." **"No chance to live with this." **"Thank you, mere human!" **"Nothing can stop me with this!" *Using Soul Cracker : **"Expect this!" *Using Conqueror Of The World : **"Minions, attack!" *Using Fallen Towers : **"Let my Towers grind you!" **"(When the miniatures fall) Now, die!" *Successful KO **"Think thrice before you strike!" **"Fear the Overlord's power!" **"Do not escape your fate!" **"Too late!" **"Last chance for you to fight back!" **"HAHAHAHAHA!" **"Feel the power of Nordberg!" **"You are one coward!" *Respawn **"My body, my life." **"You cannot kill me!" **"You must lose now! I cannot die!" **"Immortality!" **"How many more hits can you inflict to kill me?" Taunts *'Nordberg Ruler : 'Overlad breathes cold freezing wind from his helmet. *'You Are Bad : 'Overlad gives a thumbs down. *'Filthy Creature! : '''Overlad kicks the ground below him that creates frozen dust. Introduction *I am from Nordberg : Overlad steps in to the battlefield with his armor frosted, then destroys the frosts and yells. *Loyal Minions : Overlad comes into the battlefield with some minions cleaning his armor. Then the minions left and a minion gives Overlad his sword. *Mighty Slayer : Overlad steps into the battlefield and pulls out his sword and performs fast sword movements. Winning Screen *I am from Nordberg : Overlad laughs in an evil way. *Loyal Minions : Overlad yells and his minions came and laughs, then Overlad stabs his sword to the ground, nearly piercing a minion. *Mighty Slayer : Overlad points his sword to the camera. Losing Screen *I am from Nordberg : Overlad falls to his knees. *Loyal Minions : Overlad fell asleep. Then, his minions stole his sword, then Overlad gets up and chases the minions. *Mighty Slayer : Overlad stabs his sword to the ground and falls down. Idle Animation *Overlad puts his sword on his back and stares at anything in front of him. Results Screen *Victory : Overlad looks proudly to the camera with his sword on his back. *Loss : Overlad looks down with his sword stabbed down. Costumes Default His default Nordberg armor. Variants are : *Default : As seen in the picture *Black : Overlad's armor is black, including his helmet. But his eyes are blue. *Red : Overlad's armor is red with yellow stripes. His eyes are orange. *Gold : Overlad's armor is painted in pure gold. Eyes are colored blue. Third Overlord Overlad's father, one of the members of the Wizard's Group, who later, the third Overlord is trapped in the Infernal Abyss. Variants are : *Default : As seen in the picture *Blue : The cloth like parts are colored dark blue. The armor is colored in blue. *Yellow : The cloth like parts are colored yellow. The armor is colored in orange. *White : The cloth like parts are colored white. The armor is colored in silver. Minion Overlad's minion will be Kelda. Unlocked at rank 8. Rose is in the bigger picture. Kelda is in the small picture. His DLC minion is Rose. Rose can be bough for 0.99 dollars and unlocked at rank 16. Trivia *Like his rival, Overlad references some characters from his franchise. But unlike Gromgard, most of his references appeared in game. Such as Kelda as his minion and at his ending and his father, the third Overlord as his alternate costume. *Like Gromgard, in Overlord 2, Overlad doesn't speak. For game purposes Overlad now can speak. *Overlad plays nearly the same like Gromgard. But much more agressive. *Some Mortal Kombat characters appeared in Overlad's ending. Shao Kahn is shown first. Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Overlord Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Evil characters